Buffalo Bills Bars
Buffalo Bills Bars are places where you can watch the Buffalo Bills of the National Football League play football. States Alabama * Indigo Joe’s Huntsville; 7407 Hwy 72 W. Suite I; Madison, AL 35758 Alaska * Peanut Farm; 5227 Old Seward Highway; Anchorage, AK; 907-563-3283 Arizona * Mad Dog’s Bar and Grill; 2048 McCulloch Blvd.; Lake Havasu City, AZ; 928-680-0883 * Daglios; 250 North Pantano Road; Tucson, AZ; 520-722-5503 * Pullano’s Pizza; 13848 N. 51st Ave.; Phoenix, AZ; 602-978-1234 * Bostons Gourmet Pizza; 1026 S. Gilbert Rd.; Gilbert, AZ; 480-813-9223 * Buffalo Wild Wings (Mesa); 6560 E. Superstition Springs Blvd.; Mesa, AZ; 480-214-0030 * Benchwarmers Sports Grill; 801 S Power Rd.; Mesa, AZ; 480-854-8670 California * Coyote Pub and Grill; 17440 Warren Shingle Rd.; Beale AFB, CA * North Star Cafe; 1590 Powell Street; San Francisco, CA * Blue Bonnet Bar; 208 S Fairoaks Ave; Sunnyvale, CA; (408) 245-6651 * CB Hannegan’s Inc; 208 Bachman Ave; Los Gatos, CA; (408) 395-1233 * Silver Dollar Hofbrau; 333 E. Shaw Avenue; San Joaquin Valley, Fresno, CA * Pacifica Pizza; 2851 Highland Ave; Selma, CA * PB Alehouse; 721 Grand Ave.; San Diego, CA * The Corner Office; 580 Anton Blvd., Ste. 200; Costa Mesa, CA; 714-979-9922 * * BIG ROCK PUB ; 79-940 Westward Ho. Indio, Ca 10 am every SUNDAY * Busby’s Sorts Bar; 3110 Santa Monica Blvd.; Santa Monica, CA; 310-828-4567 * Stingers Bar & Night Club; 194 W. Club Center Drive; San Bernardino, CA; 909-872-0308 * On the Border; 11620 Amargosa Road Victorville, CA 760-956-2438 * Scoreboards; 3220 West Temple Ave Pomona, CA 909-468-0444 * Barney’s Beanery (formerly Q’s Billiards); 99 E. Colorado Boulevard Pasadena, CA 626-405-9777 * Yankee Doodles; 2830 Tapo St. Simi Valley, CA 805-526-1130 * Buffalo Wings ‘N… Things 18302 Beach Blvd. Huntington Beach, CA 714-848-2767 Colorado * Buffalo Wild Wings (Ft. Collins); 150 E Harmony Rd. Unit 2A Fort Collins, CO 970-266-9464 * Lodo’s Bar and Grill; 1946 Market Street Denver, CO 303-292-8555 * Rhino’s Bar; 4307 Integrity Center Drive Colorado Springs, CO 719-578-0608 Connecticut * Anna Liffey’s; 17 Whitney Ave New Haven, CT 06510 * Danny O's Sports Bar & Grille. 458 River Rd, Shelton, CT 06484. Shelton CT Bills Backers Twitter Florida * Crestview Helenback; 5200 S Ferdon Blvd Crestview, FL 32536 * Beef O’Brady’s (Tallahassee); 1830 Thomasville Rd Tallahassee, FL 32303 * Attitudes Food & Spirits; 605 James Lee Rd Fort Walton Bch, FL 32547 * Beef O Brady’s Family Sports Pub (Alachua); 14841 Main St Alachua, FL 32615 * Buffalo Wild Wings Grill & Bar (Orange Park); 311 Blanding Blvd # 10 Orange Park, FL 32073 * Wing-it; 11018 St Augustine Rd # 131 Jacksonville, FL 32257 * Buffalo Wild Wings Grill & Bar (Jacksonville); 9550 Baymeadows Rd # 26 Jacksonville, FL 32256 * Quality Inn Ocala Hotel and Conference Center: Yogies Sports Bar; 3621 West Silver Spring Blvd Ocala, FL 34475 * Crazy Gringo’s; 890 Avenida Central Lady Lake, FL 32159 * Red Tails Bar & Grill; 230 S Beach St Daytona Beach, FL 32114 * Beef-O-Brady's (Deland); 2667 S Woodland Blvd Deland, FL 32720 * Gleason’s Grille; 4270 Aloma Ave # 100 Winter Park, FL 32792 * Friendly Confines; 435 N Alafaya Trl Orlando, FL 32828 * Gators Dockside At South Chase; 12237 S Orange Blossom Trl Orlando, FL 32837 * Champs Sports Bar & Grill (Lakeland); 6645 S Florida Ave # 14 Lakeland, FL 33813 * Peabody’s Billiards; 15333 Amberly Dr Tampa, FL 33647 * Lucky’s Sports Bar; 27867 Us-19 N Clearwater, FL 33761 * All Stars Bar & Grill; 6710 Hanley Rd. Tampa, FL 33634 * O’Brien’s Irish Pub and Grill; 701 W Lumsden Rd Brandon, FL 33511 * Malibu Sports Grill & Bar; 165 Barton Blvd Rockledge, FL 32955 * Holiday Inn Cocoa Beach Oceanfront Resort; 1300 North Atlantic Avenue Cocoa Beach, FL 32931 * Tapps Pub; 4711 Babcock Street Palm Bay, FL 32905-2805 * Beef O’Brady’s (Brandenton); 6703 Manatee Ave W Bradenton, FL 34209 * Beef O’ Brady’s (Vero Beach); 6700 20 St Vero Beach, FL 32966 * Alumni’s Grill; 122 N 2nd St Fort Pierce, FL 34950 * Good Times; 9144 S. Federal Highway Port St. Lucie, FL 34952 * Boomers Sports Bar & Nightclub; 2360 Tamiami Trl Port Charlotte, FL 33952 * Jupiter Ale House & Raw Bar; 126 Center St # B15 Jupiter, FL 33458 * Alli-Gators Restaurant; 4451 Veronica Shoemaker Blvd. Fort Myers, FL 33916-2227 * Rondao’s Pizzeria & Sports Bar; 15320 Mcgregor Blvd Fort Myers, FL 33908 * Buffalo Chips Restaurant; 26620 Old 41 Rd Bonita Springs, FL 34135 * Duffy’s of Boynton Beach; 4746 N Congress Ave Boynton Beach, FL 33426 * Boar’s Nest West; 381 W Prospect Rd Oakland Park, FL 33309 * Universe Cafe; 1925 Hollywood Blvd Hollywood, FL 33020 * Quarterdeck Seafood Bar; 1430 Alton Rd Miami Beach, FL 33139 * Island Dogs Bar; 505 Front St Key West, FL 33 * Georgia * Y-Knot Sports Bar; 216 Northlake Dr Peachtree City, GA 30269 * MO-Joe’s: Restaurant; 6539 Highway 42 Rex, GA 30273 * Padriac’s; 2460 Cumberland Pkwy SE # 110 Atlanta, GA 30339 * Sidelines Sports Bar & Grill; 2359 Windy Hill Rd SE Marietta, GA 30067 * Sidelines Sports Grille; 800 Ernest Barrett Parkway Kennesaw, GA 30144 * Indigo Joes Sports Pub; 3890 Lawrenceville Suwanee Rd Suwanee, GA 30024 * Stars and Strikes Family Entertainment Centers; 133 Merchants Square Cumming, GA 30040-2731 * Hooters (Augusta); 2834 Washington Rd # B Augusta, GA 30909 Hawaii * Boardriders; 201A Hamakua Drive Honolulu, HI 261-4600 Idaho * [}-0074Elliots Sports Bar and Grill; 1125 Caldwell Blvd. Nampa, ID 208-467-6811 * Mugsy’s Sports Bar; 501 S. Main Street Meridian, ID 208-898-9470 * Press Box Sports Bar; 1749 Kimberly Rd. Twin Falls, ID 208-734-5237 Illinois * Paesanos - The Barn Shiloh; 2400 Country Road O’Fallon, IL 618-234-8190 * Delilah’s; 2771 N. Lincoln Ave. Chicago, IL 60647 * Lincoln Station; 2432 N Lincoln Ave Chicago, IL 60614 * Fargo Sports Bar & Grill; 4204 23rd Ave. Moline, IL 309-764-7424 Indiana * Wrigley Field Bar & Grill 6527 E State Blvd Fort Wayne, IN 46815 * The Beer Sellar 6466 E 82nd St Indianapolis, IN 46250 Kansas * Pigskin’s Sports Bar; 2833 SW 29th Street Topeka, KS * Pitcher’s; 10800 Metcalf Ave. Overland Park, KS 913-451-8000 * Buffalo Wild Wings (Wichita); 3236 N. Rock Road Wichita, KS 316-636-9464 Kentucky * Barleycorn’s; 5 Mile House 2642 Dixie Hwy Lakeside Park, KY 41017 * Hero’s New York Pizza Pub; 10509 Watterson Trl Louisville, KY 40299 * 98 Buena Vista Dr Frankfort, KY 40601 * Shamrock Bar & Grille; 154 Patchen Drive Lexington, KY 40517 * Buffalo Wild Wings (Bowling Green); 1760 Scottsville Road Bowling Green, KY 270-842-9464 Louisiana * Buffalo Wild Wings (Baton Rouge); 7524 Bluebonnet Blvd. Baton Rouge, LA 225-819-8438 * Hooters on the Boardwalk; 545 Boardwalk Blvd Bossier City, LA 318-752-4447 Massachusetts * Harp At the Garden; 85 Causeway St Boston, MA 02114 Maryland * theadmiralscup.com; The Admirals Cup; 1647 Thames St, Baltimore, MD 21231 Michigan * O’Tooles Novi; 24555 Novi Rd Novi, MI 48375 * Buffalo Wild Wings Grill & Bar (Ferndale); 280 W 9 Mile Rd Ferndale, MI 48220 Minnesota * The Tin Shed Tavern; 12250 Zinran Ave. S. Savage, MN 952-736-2444 * Buffalo Wild Wings (Roseville); 2100 Snelling Ave. #80 Roseville, MN Mississippi * Ameristar Casino Vicksburg; 4146 Washington St Vicksburg, MS 39180 * Sweet Pepper’s Deli; 1930 Highway 15 N Laurel, MS 39440 Missouri * Applebees (Kansas City); 1046 W. 103rd Street Kansas City, MO 816-914-1270 * The Sports Page (Chesterfield; 13431 Olive Blvd. Chesterfield, MO 314-434-4115 Nebraska * Brewsky’s in the Hay Market 201 N. 8th Street Lincoln, NE 402-770-4962 * Western Bowl 4725 S 131st Street Omaha, NE 402-895-3808 Nevada * Legends Grill Sports and Spirits; 6015 S Virginia St. Reno, NV * Homeplate; 4785 Blue Diamond Rd. Las Vegas, NV 702-875-4663 * Santora’s Henderson; 4401 E. Sunset Road Henderson, NV 702-451-9464 New Mexico * Doc & Eddy’s 6040 Brentwood Ln. Albuquerque, NM 505-884-2271 New York * Glen Patrick’s Pub; 5373 65th Pl Flushing, NY 11378 * Red Star, 37 Greenpoint Ave. Brooklyn, NY 11222 * Mcfadden’s New York City; 800 Second Ave. New York, NY 10017 * Beginning II; 6968 Manlius Center Rd # 97 East Syracuse, NY 13057 * Woody’s II; 2758 W Henrietta Rd Rochester, NY 14623 North Carolina * Crossroads Grill 5250 Old Charlotte Hwy Monroe N.C. 28110 * Hell’s Kitchen; 118 Princess St Wilmington, NC 28401 * Vinnie’s South Side Sardine; 1714 South Blvd Charlotte, NC 28203 * Big Al’s Pub; 8301 Magnolia Estates Dr Cornelius, NC 28031 * Big Shotz Tavern; 109 South Stratford Road Winston-Salem, NC 27104 * Cooper’s Ale House; 5340 W Market St Greensboro, NC 27409 * Sunset Grille; 5850 Fayetteville Rd Durham, NC 27713 * Playmakers Bar & Restaurant; 3801 Hillsborough St Raleigh, NC 27607 * Buffalo Brothers Pizza & Wings; 3111 Capital Blvd Raleigh, NC 27604 * O’Cools; 2801 Ward Blvd # 3N Wilson, NC 27893 * Beef O’Brady’s (Arden); 2625 Hendersonville Rd Arden, NC 28704 North Dakota * Lucky Strike Lounge & Casino (next to North Hill Bowl), 1901 N. Broadway Minot, ND 701-852-0455 Ohio * Third Place - 3314 Warren Rd, Cleveland, OH 44111 * Chappys Tap Room & Grille; 2733 W Alex Bell Rd Moraine, OH 45459 * Barley House; 222 S Main St # 1B Akron, OH 44308 * Oklahoma Buffalo Wild Wings; 2601 S I-35 Frontage Road Moore, OK 405-794-9647 * Mikes Sports Bar and Grill; 517 E. Gore Blvd Lawton, OK 580-536-7035 Oregon * The Cheerful Bullpen; 1730 SW Taylor Portland OR 97205 503-222-3063 * JAX Bar & Restaurant; 826 SW 2nd Avenue Portland, OR 503-228-9128 * The Duck Bar and Grill | Eugene Bills Backers| 1795 W 6th Ave, Eugene, OR 97402 | 541-302-9206 Pennsylvania * Bourbon Blue; 2 Rector St Philadelphia, PA 19127 * 1801 Arch St, Philadelphia, PA 19103 * Buffalo Blues; 216 S Highland Ave Pittsburgh, PA 15206 * Colony Pub & Grille; 2670 W 8th St Erie, PA 16505 * Paradise by the Slice 69 E Penn Ave Wernersville PA 19565 Rhode Island * Ball’s Sports Bar & Grill; 1150 Oaklawn Ave Cranston, RI 02920 South Carolina * Closed-Buffalo South; 1409 Folly Rd Charleston, SC 29412 * Hunley's Tavern: 1750 Savannah Hwy, Charleston, SC 29407 * Bailey’s Sports Grille; 115 Afton Ct Columbia, SC 29212 * Sporty’s; 5 Webb Rd Greenville, SC 29607 * Nascar Sports Grille; 1808 21st Ave N Myrtle Beach, SC 29577 * Towne Tavern At Fort Mill; 2000 Highway 160 W Fort Mill, SC 29708 Tennessee * Music City Bar & Grill; 2416 Music Valley Dr # 161 Nashville, TN 37214 * Oskie’s; 155 W End Ave Knoxville, TN 37934 * Taco Mac; 423 Market St Chattanooga, TN 37402 Texas * Frankie’s Sports Bar; 5850 Onix Dr. El Paso, TX 915-842-9696 * Hoot’s Pub; 2424 Hobbs Amarillo, TX 806-358-9560 * Fox Sports Grill; 5741 Legacy Drive Plano, TX 972-312-1369 * Stadium Cafe; 4872 Beltline Road Dallas Fort Worth, TX 972-701-0030 * The Tavern; 922 West 12th Street Austin, TX 512-320-8377 * Christian’s Tailgate; Midtown 2000 Bagby Houston, TX 713-527-0261 * Buffalo Wild Wings (Tyler); 3072 N. Eastman Road Tyler, TX 903-663-3151 * Racks All American Bar & Grill; 17100 Kuykendahl Road Houston, TX https://www.facebook.com/groups/BillsBackersHouston https://www.facebook.com/RacksBarAndGrill/ Utah Virginia * Lazy Parrot Grill / Charlottesville Buffalo Bills Backers; 594 S Pantops Dr, Charlottesville, VA 22911 * Mulligan’s Sports Grille; 1323 W Main St Richmond, VA 23220 * Bailey’s Smokehouse & Tavern; 7502 W Broad St Richmond, VA 23294 * The Dirty Buffalo: 4213 E Little Creek Rd Norfolk, VA 23518 * The Dirty Buffalo: 4012 Colley Ave. Norfolk, VA 23508 Washington * Varsity Grill; 1114 Broadway Tacoma, WA 253-627-1229 * Jillians Bar & Gril; Seattle 731 Westlake Avenue N. Seattle, WA 206-223-0300 * Sully’s Lounge; 1625 Queen Anne Ave. N Seattle, WA 206-283-3900 * Draft Pic’s Bar & Grill; 516 S. 1st Street Mount Vernon, WA 360-336-3626 * Jokers Sport Lounge & Casino; 624 Wellsian Way Pasco, WA 509-943-1173 Washington DC * McFadden’s Restaurant & Saloon; 2401 Pennsylvania Ave NW Washington, DC 20037 * 51st State; 2512 L Street NW Washington, DC 20037 Phone: 202-625-2444 Wisconsin * Buffalo Wild Wings (Appleton); 421 N. Casaloma Dr. Appleton, WI 920-202-2484 Wyoming * Sidelines Sports Bar & Grill; 1121 Wilkins Circle Casper, WY 307-234-9444 * C&B Potts; 1650 Del Range Blvd. Cheyenne, WY Find Bills Meetups * Google Map of Buffalo Bills Bars